


A Way Back

by bishipsaremyships



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), One Life Modded SMP
Genre: Can you call it "canon", Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/M, Gen, I mean, If he's an irl gay???, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated For Violence, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishipsaremyships/pseuds/bishipsaremyships
Summary: Cold and wet, starving, and completely lost, Scott is scared for his life.One day, he awoke in the middle of a swamp, nowhere near the bed he fell asleep in only a few hours prior.He has two goals.1. Find whoever did this to him and2. Get back home without dying





	A Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wakes up with no idea where the fuck he is.

Something small and cold presses up against my neck, startling me awake. I shoot up and grimace in pain as my back cracks, my eyes darting around to get my bearings.

I'm definitely not in my cute, cyan house like I should be.

Instead, I find myself sat on cold and muddy dirt in the shade of a short tree with vines spilling off the leaves. A river trickles past a few meters away, the water thick with algae and lily pads. Bloody hell, a swamp...

The wet thing nuzzles me again and I whip around, my hand instinctively reaching for my sword on my waist, but I stop when I meet the shamrock green gaze of Wilma, my pet wyvern. Poor girl must have fallen out of her pet amulet, by the looks of things. I lower my hand and hug her around her neck, smiling as she gives a tiny roar of affection.

When I pull away, I ask, “Do you know where we are, girl?”

I don't know if I was actually expecting her to answer or not, but my gut twists with anxiety when she just lays down with her head on my lap. I sigh and gently run my hand over her cool, golden yellow scales while retracing my steps in my head of what could have led to this.

Yesterday, around dusk, I had entered the spawn building and clicked the day time button because a blood moon had been rising and ain't nobody got time for that!

When I left, I got cornered by Lauren. She kept yelling at me for making it day because she needed to find some enderpearls for a prank she was gonna pull on Callum.

I had been apologizing for what felt like hours, but she just kept getting angrier and angrier at me. Luckily, Lizzie and Joel had been walking around the shops and eventually heard Lauren’s incessant screaming. Lizzie managed to pull her away while Joel stayed behind to make sure I was okay. He escorted me back home and stayed for food to made sure that Lauren wasn't going to come looking for me. After we finished eating, he took his leave and I went to sleep.

I zone back into reality and blink up at the sun. It sits halfway up the sky, telling me that it's only about noon or so. I look back down, trying to calculate how long I'd been gone.

When I passed out, the sun had been closer to sunset, so I must have been gone for at least eighteen hours, not quite enough time for anyone to notice I've gone missing, especially in a place where people won't leave their homes for weeks at a time…

I groan loudly, flopping backwards, causing mud to splash up around me and startle Wilma off my lap. I quickly get up with a yelp, though, as the cold mud begins to seep through my Totoro hoodie. I wander towards the river, Wilma following close behind.

My reflection bouncing off the green water looks tired, dark Gucci bags forming under my eyes, and my teal hair streaked with mud and grass.

I finally look down at the state of my clothing and suck in a breath in surprise.

I'm literally covered from head to toe in dry and wet mud, what looks a little like blood, all sorts of plant bits, and…

I take the plunge, sniffing at a particularly brown spot on my hoodie sleeve, and gag loudly.

… Shit…

Iquickly shed my hoodie, exposing my chest to the warm winds of the mid-summer air, and hold the damned thing at arms-length, searching for my inventory backpack to stuff it into, but I can't find it. My frustration grows as I realise that whoever put me out here must have taken it.

“I had my goddamned armor in that thing…” I grumble, thankful that they'd at least left me with my advanced nether star sword clasped to my hip to defend myself with.

I kneel down on the river bank, deciding that washing all this crud off my hoodie was more important than having some algae on it. As I work the dried spots off, I watch Wilma stalk closer to the edge of the water, her eyes dilated and her tail flicking behind her like a cat. Suddenly, she pounces into the water, causing a tidal wave to come crashing over me and before I can even react, she's back up on the surface, happily holding a small collection of fish in her maw.

As I pull my hoodie up and lay it on the driest bit of land I can find close by, she trots up to me and drops two particularly plump fish in front of me. It is in this moment that I realise exactly how hungry I am, my stomach roaring with displeasure.

Igive Wilma a scratch behind the ear as a thanks before going back to the tree that I woke up under and pull as many sticks that I could from it. I pile them up close to my hoodie and in about five minutes of struggling, I manage to get a small fire going. I grab a big stick I'd saved and impale the fish then hold them just above the fire.

The smoke billows up in a pillar as my fish cook and send their smell wafting towards me. In front of me, Wilma simply snaps her fish into the air before catching them and swallowing them whole. It must be nice to not have to deal with illnesses from eating raw meats.

Soon enough, I dub my food cooked enough (I couldn't stand my stomach's growling anymore) and move the stick from its place over the fire while taking the first one off. I bite into it and try not to recoil as scales fill my mouth. I take the fish out of my mouth and then start pulling the scales off before resuming eating.

It's quiet in the swamp, I realize, as I sit there. The only things I can hear is the bubbling of the river flowing, the crackling of the fire, Wilma's soft breathing, and the faint sound of chickens clucking in the distance. It's surprisingly calming, especially when you're used to your friends coming barging into your place without warning, shouting excitedly about something they'd found or ranting loudly about a prank that had happened to them. This was strangely therapeutic.

My food was soon gone and my fire was dwindling back to a pile of ash. Wilma had long since started to restlessly pace, obviously wishing she was out and flying right now. With a quick glance up towards the sky confirming that it was getting close to sunset, I snatch my hoodie up and pull the mostly dry fabric over my head, beckoning my wyvern towards me. She quickly approaches me and kneels, allowing me to scramble onto her back.

“Okay, Wilma, let's try to find a cave to spend the night in.”

On either side of me, her great wings flap, propelling us through the air. I laugh at the gravity defying feat, adrenaline pumping through my veins everytime on I ride Wilma or Merida. I grasp at where the reins would normally be before settling on hugging her neck. My hair flaps around, occasionally hitting my eyes as I scan the slowly rising mountains for shelter.

Suddenly, Wilma banks to the left, nearly tossing me off her back, vertigo rising like bile in the back of my throat. Just a split second later, an arrow occupies the space where my face just was. I throw my gaze down to the ground and find us flying over a birch forest with skeletons standing near the tops of the trees.

I curse, urging Wilma to move faster. The sun isn't even fully past the horizon and monsters are already spawning. I begin scanning like a mad man for shelter and a sudden light in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I lean towards it, getting Wilma to gently turn in that direction. We land and I realize that we've stopped at a mine lit up by torches.

That means people are nearby.

A high pitched groaning cuts off my revelation as I climb off Wilma. I spin around, my sword already off my belt. A tiny green blur is running towards me and I give a verbal keyboard smash as I begin to hightail it into the mine, Wilma scrabbling after me.

“Nope! Not dealing with a baby zombie bastard today!” I shout, the words echoing off the walls.

The tiny groaning fades after a few twists and turns through this stone maze and I slowly force myself to relax, practically collapsing out of pure emotional and mental exhaustion at the first dead end I come across. I curl up into a ball, squinting my eyes shut as Wilma snuggles up next to me, covering me with one of her wings like a blanket. I curl up even smaller, wincing at the headache and stomachache forming as I drift into unconsciousness.


End file.
